


Sir's Gift

by Somiko_Raven



Series: DUM-E's Gifts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets involved, Christmas fic, DUM-E's gift giving, Tony loves his gift, the lights come down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Learning that it is Christmas time, DUM-E realizes he must come up with a new gift for Sir. At first he decides he will build something again, until someone comes to the lab...





	Sir's Gift

The lab was decorated with bright, colorful lights. DUM-E wanted to pull them down for fun, but the last time Sir had only sighed at him, clearly disappointed but too tired to deal with it. It was okay. DUM-E had asked JARVIS about the colored lights, and had gotten the answer,  _ Those are Christmas lights. They are put up to celebrate the holidays. Like with birthdays, people give each other gifts on the twenty-fifth of December. _

Well, after hearing that, DUM-E had to build Sir another gift. He seemed to like the sculpture DUM-E had made for his birthday, but this Christmas holiday thing sounded like it was a bigger deal. Everyone that knew Sir seemed to be getting him something, and since DUM-E couldn’t go out and spend money on Sir like Sir’s human companions could, he had to make due with another construction. That was fine. DUM-E liked building things, just like Sir.

But what could he make?

He wheeled around the lab, looking around, always peeking up at the brightly colored lights every few seconds. They looked so pretty up there. Maybe… Maybe they could look pretty on the floor too! It took DUM-E little time to reach his claw up, a happy chirp coming from him as he yanked the rope of lights down. It was a little more time before he realized Sir might be disappointed in him again.

Maybe he could use them for his gift, and Sir would be happy instead?

DUM-E started taking them with him to another end of the lab until they pulled taut, and he looked back, trying to pull them further but they kept getting stuck. Dropping the lights then, he followed the length of them over to the wall. Of course they were plugged in! How else would they have electricity flowing through to light them up? He needed a new plan.

“Tony, are you in here?”

DUM-E stopped. That sounded like one of Sir’s dear friends. “ _ Mr. Stark currently is not in, I’m afraid _ ,” he heard JARVIS tell the human companion, to which DUM-E replied with his own chirps and beeps, quickly making his way to the man.

“Uh, hey,” the man with the metal arm said to the bot, not understanding the sounds he was making.

“ _ It seems that DUM-E would you like you to assist him with a Christmas gift for Mr. Stark _ .”

“Yeah? What do you need help with, little guy?”

DUM-E responded by leading him away to the string of lights on the floor, beeping and chirping excitedly as he suddenly grabbed them before turning back to the man.

* * *

“Bucky, JARVIS said you’re in here?” Sir called out close to an hour later, walking into the lab. He couldn’t see Bucky right away, DUM-E rolling up to him. “Hey, buddy, you got something for me?”

DUM-E chirped happily, taking him over to the Christmas gift, Bucky wrapped in the string of lights. Hearing Sir start to laugh brought delight to the bot, so sure he had done such a great job. “Merry Christmas?” Bucky said to Sir. “Guess he decided to give me to you as a gift.”

Sir only laughed harder for several minutes. “Oh man, wow… Good boy, DUM-E!” he exclaimed, grinning at the bot.

DUM-E joyfully spun around. Another successful gift!

At least Sir wasn’t mad about the lights.


End file.
